The Blood Contest
by EmotionallyConfuzzled
Summary: What happens when Edward and Emmett get into a big fight over something the family doesn't know? A bet/dare of course! Who can go the longest without any blood? A annoying Emmett, and a weak and moody Edward is too much for the family to handle...After BD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I know I'm supposed to be updating Adventures in Forks High, but I had this idea, and if I didn't get it down on paper (or laptop) it would probably had vanished from my head! Got it? Okay, this takes place not that long after Breaking Dawn, so Renesmee looks about six years old. So, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and all of its awesomeness.-_- Thanks for reminding me…**

**Bella POV**

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

I heard yelling upstairs. I sighed. It sounded like Emmett and Edward…What were they fighting about? They were hurting my ears…

I was making some lunch for Renesmee, touching all of the slimy gross ingredients for a sandwich, when Edward came in the kitchen looking frustrated.

"What were you and Emmett fighting about?" I asked, trying not to sound too interested.

His face softened. Only a little bit.

"Don't worry about it, love." He said as Emmett came in the kitchen too.

Edward turned to look at Emmett.

"Emmett, I accept your dare/bet. Whoever goes the longest time without drinking any blood, wins the bet, bragging rights, and has to admit they're wrong on our…argument." He shook Emmett's hand after saying this.

What the hell were they thinking?! What about our half-human daughter? And Charlie? And not to mention how moody we get when we don't go hunting for at least a week. It was going to be hell, Emmett would snap at people and break things, and Edward, King of Mood Swings, would have a very low tolerance level, more so than he already has.

I lifted my shield to let Edward hear all of these thoughts.

"Excuse me, I am not "The King of Mood Swings"! Jasper and Emmett called me that _one_ time, and suddenly its my title?" He said, irritated.

"Don't get touchy with me mister." I told him. He hadn't hunted for two weeks, and he needed to badly.

He sighed. "Sorry." He muttered.

I suddenly thought of something.

"Emmett, when was the last time you hunted?" I asked him.

Emmett looked like I caught him doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"Last night." He said, lowly.

"What the hell Emmett?! You said the last time you hunted was two weeks ago, same time as me." Edward said.

"Well, the bet has already started, so tough luck." Emmett said, sticking his tongue out, immaturely

Edward sighed angrily, and went into the living room.

**Edward POV**

Stupid Emmett. He hunted _last night. _I hunted two weeks ago. And the bet was on.

I glided into the living room, and saw Nessie sitting on the couch, dangling her feet off the edge, and Alice sitting right next to her, bouncing in her seat.

I sat down next to Nessie and put her in my lap.

"Hi Daddy!" She squealed. She was so adorable.

"Why were you and uncle Emmett fighting?" She asked, so innocently.

"You're uncle Emmett was being a dork-head." I said to her smiling.

"Ohhhhhh." She replied. She was so cute. We all knew what it meant when Emmett was being a "dork-head" as I'd put it. Even Nessie. And she wasn't even a year old yet.

I was feeling irritated already from not hunting in a two weeks, but Nessie made me happy. I heard her yawn, and pretty soon her breathing evened out, so I took her to my old room and laid her down on the bed. I was walking out when I Alice ran up to my face.

"Edward! Edward, do you know where my midnight blue nail polish is???" she asked, getting in my face.

"Alice, why in _hell _would I know where your freaking nail polish is?" I snapped at her angrily.

She looked hurt.

"Well fine then. If you see it, please tell me." She said turning her nose down, and walking off into her room.

I felt bad for snapping at Alice, but it was because of this stupid bet! No one was going to want to be around me or Emmett until this stupid thing was over…

**A/N: Well, did you like it? I know, I am supposed to be updating AIFH, but I kind of got some writer's block, so I started this story. AIFH is still my main priority, but I will be updating this also. Sorry it's short, the chappies might not get longer, because this is a pretty short story. Thanks for reading, and remember….review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: *falls asleep* Don't have time for an A/N…too sleepy…-_-**

**I don't own *yawn* Twilight**

* * *

**Edward POV**

_One Week Later_

My god…I was so thirsty. I hadn't gone hunting for three weeks. I was tired of being moody all the time, and tired of snapping at everyone, but I couldn't help it. There was nothing for me to do until this stupid bet was over, because no one wanted to be around me or Emmett. I couldn't blame them.

I got up from my piano, and walked a few short feet to the couch. I was literally bored out of my skull. Bella had gone shopping (more like had been kidnapped to go shopping) and Renesmee was with her. Although Nessie willingly went.

I was was watching something on T.V, though I wasn't paying attention, when Jacob came in the door. He was muddy, and soaking wet.

"Don't you dare come step in this house like that, dog! I just cleaned and vacuumed the carpet." I snapped at him. Well, I needed something to occupy my time.

"A very good afternoon to you too, Edward." He said, stepping outside and drying himself off.

When he came back in he sat in the recliner.

"Wheres Nessie and Bella, and the others?" How wonderful. He referred to the rest of my family as 'the others'.

"They're shopping, and 'the others' out. Now could you shut up for one second?" I asked him sharply.

"Wow, this bets really getting to you, huh? I never knew bloodsuckers got so grouchy if they didn't drink any blood."

"Well, they do, and I just told you to shut up, did I not?"

"Jeez, fine I'll be quiet…when are Nessie and Bella getting back?"

My god, this dog wouldn't shut up.

"Jacob, I wouldn't test my patience if I were you. Vampires can do bad, dangerous , regrettable things when they're thirsty. Not that I would regret killing you."

**(A/N: Yeah yeah, Edward and Jacob don't hate eachother _that_ much, after breaking Dawn, but remember, Edward is grouchy. O_o)**

"I just asked when they were getting back!" He exclaimed. Psh.

"it doesn't matter. Just shut up. You're giving me a headache." I said, sliding down farther into the couch, pinching the bridge of my nose. I felt weak because I hadn't hunted, and I hated feeling weak.

"Aww, does Eddie have a widdle head-ache?" He asked in a baby voice. I was going to kill him.

I whipped my head up, and thrust my arm forward, waiting for my fist to connect with his jaw.

It did, and I pulled it back and went into the same position, slouched to where my back was lying on the couch.

"That barely hurt, you know." The dog said.

That was impossible! I hit him pretty hard, enough to sprain some part of his jaw or something.

"What do you mean that barely hurt?" I asked him, irritation slipping into my voice.

"I mean, it felt like human Bella punching me." He said, holding back a snicker. His thoughts were yelling.

_Oh my god, Edward's so weak right now! This is high-larious! I would've taken this as an opportunity to kill him a year ago, but now it's just funny as hell!_

I growled at him.

_Oh, crap I forgot about your freaky mind-reading. Feh, that gets annoying. It is pretty funny that Mr. 1900's over here is weak. _This time he was directing his thoughts at me.

"Mr.1900's?" I asked. That was a horrible nickname.

"Would you prefer King of Mood Swings?" He asked, grinning.

Jasper and Emmett were never going to let go of that nickname.

"Jacob, do you know even know why and when I got that nickname?" I asked him. It was a funny story actually. To Emmett.

"No…I just heard Emmett and Jasper calling you that a couple of weeks ago…did they just come up with that right there?" He asked, his eyes going unfocused.

"Well, you see, Emmett was turned in the early 1900's, and as soon as came into the family, he started categorizing us. Carlisle was the caring, fatherly type, Esme the sweet mother type, Rose the hot, blonde-wad (I laughed as I said this), and me, the angsty, moody, lonely, rebellious teen. So that became my nickname for a few years until he got bored of it. And now it has come back to haunt me." I finished the small story.

"So you were the angsty, dramatic, crazy, emo, weird, lonely, rebellious teen back then?" He asked. I don't recall putting so many adjectives when I explained it…

I sighed "Yes Jacob, yes I was."

"Somehow, I can't imagine it. Now you seem like the too-happy, too-dramatic, too-fatherly, and too-in love type." He said, grimacing when he said the "too-in love" part.

"Well Jacob, thats because I am that type now. And I like it much better that way than being rebellious and lonely. Now I'm a husband and a father, two things I had never even imagined to be. I knew I was never going to find a wife, and after I did, I _definitely_ didn't expect a honeymoon. And even that happened. The pregnancy part was the thing that sent me into shock. I remember Bella woke up sick, and went to get dressed-"

"Whoa, whoa, no need to go into honeymoon details!"

"Ehh.

I went back into my position, and sulked. I was almost glad I was talking to Jacob, because I was almost fatally bored.

I heard the door open. Thank god! That meant Bella and Nessie were home.

"Nessie! Bella!" He said, jumping up. That was _my_ line.

Bella shot him a death glare for calling Renesmee, Nessie, but he ignored it.

"Bella, you'll never guess how strong Edward is right now!" He said loudly.

Alice came bouncing through the door.

"Wow Edward, that attempt at punching Jacob was pathetic!" Alice yelled. Evil little pixie.

Bella came up and kissed me, a little too hard.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, flinching back.

"Oops! Did I hurt you? I thought my newborn strength was going away! I'm sorry!" Always my selfless Bella…

Alice giggled.

"It's not your fault Bella. Edward is a weakling right now! He'll be like a human in a week!" She pranced around giggling. Grr.

Jacob stared at me.

"Wow, you'll be _that_ weak? Emmett too?"

"Emmett will be stronger than Edward, just because he's the strongest vampire, but Edward will be moodier. Because he's the moodiest vampire!" She giggled some more.

"Daddy, why are you and Uncle Emmett going to be weak?" My angel asked.

"Like I said before darling, your Uncle Emmett's being a dork-head."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there is the next chapter of The Blood Contest. I love the last line, 'cause it's too cute! This chapter didn't have that much to do with the story, but it was kind of an insight into Edward's past and how he got his nickname :D The King of Mood Swings! Hooray! Anyways, I'm super tired, and I got my boyfriend lurking over my shoulder here, so I am bringing this chapter to a close!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wowzers! I'm so very sorry I haven't updated this story in forever! I've been very busy, and I haven't really been focusing on this story that much. But really, I am sincerely sorry I haven't updated this. I got a laptop for Christmas (I named him Masen so if you see the name Masen or Mace, just know that I'm talking about my laptop) so I will probably be updating a little bit more. Enjoy!**

**Two Weeks **

**Edward POV**

Oh...god. This was incredibly painful. My throat was on fire. My eyes were black. I felt weak. I was moody. I hadn't hunted in _four weeks!_ Since stupid Emmett had lied to me about when he had hunted, he hadn't hunted in two weeks and was much better off than I was. He was feeling weaker and thirstier now, while I was practically dying.

I was lying in my room, on the bed I had gotten for Bella and I last year. Bella didn't like to call this our room. She said I was already sharing everything else I owned with her, and I should keep my room. Of course, I'm barely in here, only when everyone else is gone, like today. Carlisle was at work. Esme was hunting with Bella and Renesmee. Jasper and Alice were sent grocery shopping for Renesmee and Jacob. Since Emmett was not as bad as me, he was playing his video games and actually enjoying it. Just you wait Emmett...next week you'll want to crush your PS3...  
Rosalie was car shopping, which annoyed me. We always went car shopping together. Rosalie may get on my nerves more than anyother person (except Jacob) but I will reluctantly admit it's because we're too alike. I'm not stuck-up and vain, but we have about everything else in common...including cars. And she went without me. Hmph.  
I can see her reasoning though. No one wanted to be around me anyway. I had a zero-tolerance level with anything that annoyed me, and no patience at all. Though I did have an infinite amount of patience for my daughter. I had tried my hardest to be completely normal for her, and though it took all I had, it was worth it. All of the patience I used up on her, however, left none for anybody else. I had even snapped at Bella, my love, and felt absolutely dreadful when I did. Of course, being the understanding, caring person (well, vampire) she is, she forgave me, something I didn't deserve. She is too perfect. Her only flaw is her forgiveness of the things I do. I really don't deserve it.

"We're home." I heard Esme's delicate voice ring throughtout the house. I got up, and zoomed downstairs. Grrr. I was losing my speed too, so it took longer than it would have. Bella pecked me on the lips, but sadly that was it. She didn't want to hurt me. Oh, how the tables have turned...  
"Hello love..." I murmered, my lips at the base of her throat.  
"Hi." She whispered. I felt something tug at my pant leg. I looked down to see my beautiful little angel standing next to me, her lip jutted out the tiniest bit.  
I smiled down at her, and picked her up.  
"Hello Renesmee. Did you have fun with mama and grandma?" She nodded, and smiled her angelic smile. She touched my face, though there was no need to, and showed me how she had chased after a fast deer, and how she had pet a bunny.  
I kissed her forehead. "That does sound like fun."  
She touched my face again.  
_Why weren't you there Daddy?  
_I tried to keep the smile on my face.  
"Because that darn uncle of yours won't stop being a dork-head. How about this- Daddy will go hunting with you, after Uncle Em goes hunting." She knew about our bet, she just didn't know why we were doing it. No one did. Except me and Emmett...  
"So if you get Uncle Em to cave..." I trailed off suggestively, but got scolded by Bella.  
"Edward, don't use Renesmee for your bets! If you want any of us to help, we would atleast want to know why your doing this, what argument you guys got in that sparked this."  
I felt bad. I couldn't tell anybody. This was a thing of pride, something no one would understand. Mine and Emmett's argument had brought up my competitive nature, the nature that said 'he's not going to get away with that'.  
And he wasn't.  
I was going to win this.

**A/N: Yeppers. I'm sorry for making it incredibly short! Sorry sorry sorry but it's better than nothing and it will have to make do. I know the question you are all dying to ask...What was Emmett and Edward's arguement?!  
Well...you'll just have to wait and find out!  
Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


End file.
